In general, radiation therapy consists of the use of ionizing radiation to treat living tissue, usually tumors. There are many different types of ionizing radiation used in radiation therapy, including high energy x-rays, electron beams, and proton beams. The process of administering the radiation to a patient can be somewhat generalized regardless of the type of radiation used.
Modern radiation therapy techniques include the use of Intensity Modulated Radiotherapy (“IMRT”), typically by means of an external radiation treatment system, such as a linear accelerator, equipped with a multileaf collimator (“MLC”). Use of multileaf collimators in general, and an IMRT field in particular, allows the radiologist to treat a patient from a given direction of incidence to the target while varying the shape and dose of the radiation beam, thereby providing greatly enhanced ability to deliver radiation to a target within a treatment volume while avoiding excess irradiation of nearby healthy tissue. However, the greater freedom which IMRT and other complex radiotherapy techniques, such as volumetric modulated arc therapy (VMAT, where the system gantry moves while radiation is delivered) and three-dimensional conformal radiotherapy (“3D conformal” or “3DCRT”), afford to radiologists has made the task of developing treatment plans more difficult. As used herein, the term radiotherapy should be broadly construed and is intended to include various techniques used to irradiate a patient, including use of photons (such as high energy x-rays and gamma rays), particles (such as electron and proton beams), and radiosurgical techniques. While modern linear accelerators use MLCs, other methods of providing conformal radiation to a target volume are known and are within the scope of the present invention.
Several techniques have been developed to create radiation treatment plans for IMRT or conformal radiation therapy. Generally, these techniques are directed to solving the “inverse” problem of determining the optimal combination of angles, radiation doses and MLC leaf movements to deliver the desired total radiation dose to the target, or possibly multiple targets, while minimizing irradiation of healthy tissue. This inverse problem is even more complex for developing arc therapy plans where the gantry is in motion while irradiating the target volume. Heretofore, radiation oncologists or other medical professionals, such as medical physicists and dosimetrists, have used one of the available algorithms to develop and optimize a radiation treatment plan.
A radiation treatment plan may include treatment fields of multiple treatment modalities, such as IMRT, VMAT, and 3DCRT. The administration of a complex series of fields can be a slow process. Transitions between consecutive treatment fields may involve long travel distances for the treatment axes of the radiation treatment system. A radiation treatment system typically has certain maximum speed limits for the treatment axes. Therefore, longer travel distances for the treatment axes generally lead to longer transition times, and consequently longer total treatment times. Furthermore, the administration of a complex series of treatment fields may require human supervision and manual adjustment of the patient support when transitioning between treatment fields due to small patient-to-machine and machine-to-machine clearance margins.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a treatment field trajectory that requires a relatively short total treatment time. It is also desirable to optimize radiation treatment plans for optimal treatment time.